


Frollo's Damnation

by Magic_SD



Series: Drabbles of Notre-Dame [2]
Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Genre: Character Study, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_SD/pseuds/Magic_SD
Summary: A priest thinks himself the man of God, but even he's tempted by sin.
Series: Drabbles of Notre-Dame [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189586
Kudos: 3





	Frollo's Damnation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Frollo's songs in the musical.

He thought himself strong, praying day after day in front of the altar. With each holy cross he made, and sacred bow, he knew his place. A man of God.

A man of alchemy, as he leaned over the dusty tomes and bottles full of liquids in different colors. A man of science.

He saved the ugly infant resting on his steps, ordained him bellringer of Notre-Dame, and became an important figure in the eyes of Quasimodo. A saint.

But he was no saint, no. He saw Esmeralda, and the fire of hell rose within him. She was his sin.


End file.
